1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a large-scale display apparatus having improved display quality and a display set having the display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a display panel to display an image and a driving circuit to drive the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of pixels to display the image. In addition, the display panel further includes data lines and gate lines to apply a data signal and a gate signal output from the driving circuit to the pixels.
However, in a large-scale display panel having a relatively long signal line, e.g., a long gate line, as compared to a conventional display panel, an input signal may be distorted while being transmitted through the signal line. As a result, the large-scale display panel may have a relatively poor display quality, as compared to a conventional display panel.